


Lie Still and Let Me Work

by forgetmenotjimmy



Series: Fuse Me Back Together [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Misuse of Medical Procedures, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's barely been three hours since Erskine died and things are already moving swiftly on. Stark just has a few more tests to run before he can allow Steve to leave.</p><p>Based on this prompt: http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=1066#t1066</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Still and Let Me Work

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very knowledgeable about the army or medical examinations in general let alone procedure during the 40s so apologies for inaccuracies!  
> See End Notes for the consent explanation.

Steve wasn’t really paying attention to what was happening around him, the medical team bustling around moving things, taking notes, talking in low, subdued voices. Dr Erskine had barely been dead for three hours and things were moving on swiftly. Colonel Phillips had dismissed him and the whole Project and Steve had been given a card bearing the address of the studio he was meant to report to the next day to start his career as a showman. To top the day off, he was suddenly in this new, bigger and clumsy body which both awed and intimidated him. _Pathetic,_ he told himself, _scared by your own body_. But it wasn’t his, not yet. He felt like he had to earn it, had to work for the name ‘Captain America’ which the Governor had mentioned like it was already a name in lights on Broadway.

He was pulled out of his processing of the day’s events by a sudden hush in the lab. Looking around he found that only one nurse remained, fiddling with some phials, her face half-turned to him. He glanced at the clock and found to his surprise that some time had passed, the Governor had also given him the name of a hotel to stay at close to the studio, assuring him that his duffel bag had already been sent to his room there and implying that he shouldn’t go home. Being Top Secret and all. Gloomily, he supposed that the tests were done so he started rolling down the sleeves of the shirt someone had handed him earlier and made to get off the table before a familiar voice called out to him.

“Just a minute champ,” Stark was strolling in, walking quickly and yet causally, in that relaxed-important air he carried with him, “I got a few more quick tests I gotta add to the others.” Biting back a sigh, Steve shifted back into a sitting position, hoping that they would be brief so he could crash onto a bed sometime soon. Stark nodded to the nurse who smiled briefly at Steve and left the room. The scientist glanced through the notes left by the doctors, humming under his breath and the weary soldier tried not to snap at him. Without looking up the genius said bluntly.

“I’m gonna need you to strip.”

“Excuse me?” Steve exclaimed reflexively before remembering that Stark was a professional and the closest thing to an expert on the serum, the genius threw him a look, his expression fairly neutral but his eye flashed as he looked him up and down and said playfully.

“Don’t tell me you’re shy.” Emotionally exhausted from the day, even if his body was still going strong, Steve opened his mouth to protest when the engineer cut over him. “Look, I know that it’s been a long day, for everyone,” that addition snagged the tired soldier’s attention, “but I’m the closest person left to understand that Serum. I need a few more tests to help me recreate it, do you have a problem with that Private?” The use of his real rank snapped the soldier out of his discomfort and fatigue and pushing down another wave of grief at the reminder of his loss, he replied stiffly.

“No sir, sorry sir.” Seeming a little taken aback by the address, Stark blinked minutely before nodding and gesturing for Steve to comply, which he did quickly and efficiently, not allowing hismelf to hesitate to pull off his undergarments as well. He folded his clothes all neatly on the chair beside the examination table, suppressing a shiver at the slightly cold room and then looking back at Stark, who was patiently waiting for him to finish. Clearing his throat, Stark glanced back down at his clipboard, voice smooth but firm, professional. “Up on the table then.” Deciding just to get it over and done with, Steve sat down, the padded bed soft enough on his skin but the room was a few degrees too low to put him danger of getting too comfortable. Expression unchanging, Stark corrected him. “Lying down.” Steve felt a sharp twist in his gut but the scientist was wheeling the instrument table over so he steeled himself and carefully lay down. After a few moments Stark’s face appeared in his line of vision, in the quiet of the room, Steve could pick up the soft humming of the lights and puff of Stark’s breaths under the clank of metal on metal.

Snapping on some medical gloves, Stark reached over and took Steve’s face in his hands, running his fingers along the jaw with his thumbs pressed ever so slightly against the closed lips, after a moment he murmured. “Open.” Obediently, Steve complied, trying not to feel as vulnerable as he did. His eyes intense and focused, Stark nudged the mouth further open with a tongue depressor, looking in briefly before leaning away to write something, keeping the depressor in place. Pulling the depressor out again, Stark placed a few small cotton wads under the subject’s tongue. He murmured. “Don’t close.”  

Picking up one of Steve’s hands, Stark pinched the skin on the back of the hand and held it for a few seconds, releasing it, he nodded as it flattened back immediately. He put the hand back down on the table and made a note on the clipboard. The soldier would have mentioned that the nurses had already done that but his mouth was still full. He could feel his saliva gathering behind his lower front teeth, his throat flexed as he tried not to swallow. Stark’s hands had now moved to the prostate specimen’s chest, pressing down firmly on his ribs, eyes like razors. Wanting to protest but feeling stupid about being uncomfortable with a medical examination, Steve forced himself to relax, registering a small murmur of concurrence from the scientist as he did so. Slowly, the fingers worked up his chest, outlining his now well-defined muscles, pressing in as if feeling for something under the skin. When the fingers reached the subject’s nipples, a gloved finger and thumb were wetted in the tester’s mouth before pinching the left nipple. A quiet, half-strangled gurgle escaped the soldier’s throat and his face flushed as he glanced quickly at the impassive scientist who, perhaps thankfully, ignored his reaction. Stark repeated the action on the other nipple before writing something down.

Finally the hands seemed to be done and the subject felt relief as the damp wads of cotton were carefully removed from his mouth with small tongs and placed on the instrument tray. Working his jaw and swallowing a few times, Steve wanted to make a joke, but the serious and stony expression on the playboy’s face stopped him. He supposed that despite the millionaire’s reputation as a charmer, he was a serious businessman and inventor, of course he’d be focused when at work, so Steve stayed silent; though he did note that Stark was strangely quiet himself. Steve had only really seen him twice, once as the razzmatazz man and once as the world-famous engineer and whilst there were subtle differences in how he’d held himself in each role, the overall aurora was very similar. Now…well, maybe it was just the cold of the room playing with the soldier’s head. The scientist didn’t explain what he was doing or why, but the soldier hadn’t really paid too much attention to the explanations from the doctors earlier so this didn’t particularly bother him. At least, he told himself that it didn’t bother him.

“Now I need you to slide down to the edge of the table.” Even more conscious of his nakedness, the soldier complied stiffly, watching the scientist out of the corner of his eye. He felt cool fingers on his inner thighs. “Spread your legs please.” Despite himself, his heart rate began to pick up, his throat even drier than before and whole body tensing steadily; wildly, he wished that someone else was in the room so he could glance at their expression, gauge their reaction. He heard himself protest as the fingers prodded harder into his goose-bumped skin.

“Mr Stark, why…?” The genius interrupted him smoothly, his voice once again cool and detached.

“Just a more detailed check, soldier, to make sure everything is functioning normally.”

“I feel fine. Great, in fact, better than ever!” Steve vaguely recognised that he was babbling but he was ignored.

“Private Rogers, do I need to call someone in here to hold you down like a whining child?” Bristling at the jab and still uncertain his legs remained firmly shut as tried to remain polite whilst talking through gritted teeth.

“Mr Stark, I don’t see how this could possibly be necessary.” Loosening the pressure on his bare skin, Stark moved forward slightly so he could meet the subject’s eyes more easily and his words were kinder.

“Rogers, I know that I’m not meant to be the one doing this, this would have been Dr Erskine’s job,” the very name clogged the soldier’s throat, “but he’s not here now and we just have to make do, alright?” Slowly, Steve nodded minutely. “One more test, I promise.” Holding that intense gaze, the subject nodded again and finally, the tension in his legs dissipated and the insistent fingers pushed them open; the exhaustion was back.

“I’m sorry, I just-”

“Quiet. The sooner we finish this the sooner we can both get out of here.” Despite feeling even more exposed and uncomfortable, Steve was calmed slightly by those words; Stark wanted to get away from that place as much as he did, but not before fulfilling his duty. Emboldened, the soldier lay as still as he could, trying not to react as his feet were guided into the stirrups attached to the bed and strapped in. The room seemed even quieter and colder as his thighs were spread even further. He swallowed heavily as the gloved fingers gently pried his buttocks apart, feeling his sphincter contract at the sensation, there was a long pause and then he heard a quiet snap, a squirting sound and then felt moisture at his entrance. Something nudged at is hole, gently working its way in. The sensation was strange and foreign, making him want to shift uncomfortably and clear his throat; the subject swallowed shallowly instead and stayed absolutely still, almost holding his breath. As the finger pushed deeper, he focused his gaze on the ceiling, trying to count the tiles but as the finger brushed against something inside him, his vision blurred and he couldn’t stop a small gasp escape him. Suddenly he felt hot under his skin, the chill of the room overridden by the itchy heat spreading under the surface. To his burning shame, his cock twitched and started to grow. He half-coughed half-gulped, wanting to apologise but not knowing what to say. The finger kept on rubbing that spot and he had trouble focusing his mind.

“Were you this big before?” The sharp voice cut through the curtain of intense embarrassment and disorientation, Steve couldn’t quite understand the tone as he gasped slightly.

“I-I haven’t really-”

“Look at it.” Instinctively following the order, he lifted his head and stared down at his fully-erect penis, his flushed face burning even more; the view didn’t look that different from when he’d pleasured himself before, except the muscled chest and large thighs framing it.

“I don’t, I don’t think it’s changed.” Stark snorted softly at this but didn’t comment, eyes trained on his probing finger. Stronger, super-soldier fingers tightened dangerously on the edge of the bed and face cringing Steve gasped. “I-I’m sorry M-Mr Stark, can you st-?”

“Do you usually produce this much pre-ejaculate?” Speechless both by the question and the cool, disinterested tone, Steve just panted for a few moments, mind fuzzy, until the scientist pinched his thigh sharply. “Private?”

“Gah- Er, not, erm, sometimes. I-” His face was burning fiercely now, stomach twisting in knots. The head of his penis was steadily beading pre-cum into a small pool on his chiselled stomach but he couldn’t concentrate on anything but fighting to stay coherent through the overwhelming sensations.

“Relax, I need you to be as still as you can so it’s as accurate as possible.” The words were kindly meant but the strange intensity that accompanied them did little to reduce the tension coiling through the soldier. Stark then began removing the intruding digit and Steve bit his lip to keep from letting out a whine, mentally chanting encouragement to be still and stoic. _Be a good soldier, be a good soldier._ He let out a steady breath, his fingers slowly uncurling, but then something even bigger probed him and he realised that it was two fingers.

“M-Mr Stark-” The soldier shifted before a hand pressed firmly against his stomach.

“I can call the nurses in if you’d prefer an audience,” sharp eyes narrowed as they ran over Steve’s crotch, “squirming and panting like a two-dollar whore.” A flare of anger shot through Steve’s spine and he sat up a bit, opened his mouth to snap something when the fingers pressed down hard on his prostate, forcing his back to arch and dragging a deep moan from his throat. “Now I’m being professional about this Private,” Stark went on, pulling his fingers out, pausing for a moment to apply more lube before continuing, “the least you could do is try to do the same.” Allowing himself to be pushed back down onto the bed, Steve swallowed and blinked rapidly to dispel the moisture gathering in his eyes as he felt the ache of loss of the fingers, nausea clamouring up his throat again at the thought. _Be a good soldier._

“Sorry sir.” He finally managed, hands curled around the sides of the bed again, eyes glued on the ceiling. Curtly nodding, the scientist inserted two fingers in again, this time quickly working in a third. Still unhappy but determined not to complain anymore, Steve grit his jaw, stifling the whines that were threatening to seep out of him as he felt his muscle being scissored open and exposed. Eyes tightly shut he willed himself to be still even as his muscles twitched in pleasure and his insides boiled acid, chanting his mantra in his head, over and over, whilst his body betrayed him. His whole body was fizzing with uncontrollable sensation and he hardly had time to register the familiar climbing sensation before he was coming violently, a quick hand clamped over his mouth as he couldn’t hold back the moan, his whole upper body arching off the bed, muscles shaking with ecstasy, his vision white. He must have blacked out for a few moments because the next thing he registered was thick liquid rapidly cooling on his stomach, his heavy breathing and an intense ache in his backside. Vaguely, he registered Stark stripping off his gloves and buttoning up his lab coat, his body half-turned away.

Steve felt weak in a way he’d never felt before. Sure he’d masturbated and climaxed before, always on his own in his tiny apartment, apart from that one time Bucky had dragged him to a brothel on his birthday. That experience had been even better than ‘taking care of himself’, even if it had been bookended by him stammering foolishly at the pretty girl. But that, that had been the most intense orgasm he’d ever had in his life, and the most inappropriate, leaving him almost unable to lift his head: for many reasons. Suddenly terrified about what Stark would write in his notes, Steve’s head shot up and he clumsily propped himself up to say something. Sensing the abrupt movement, the scientist turned back, clearly his throat and barking.

“Lie still.” Glancing briefly at the soldier’s face and taking in his line of vision, Stark realised what he was concerned about and waved a hand, words soft but his eyes still intense. “Just jotting down the essentials Rogers, nothing more.” Still feeling unbalanced, Steve tried to relax, lying back down, face turned up to the blank ceiling. Stark stilled, staring at him for a long moment, before letting out a shaky breath and began unstrapping the soldier’s feet from the stirrups and handing him a damp cloth. Legs tingling slightly, Steve sat up gingerly, body aching in a completely new way and wiped himself clean, limbs feeling even clumsier than earlier. He was engulfed in a post-orgasm haze, his relaxed muscles counteracting the bile bubbling in his stomach that wouldn’t die down. Gulping, he tried to will his racing heart to slow down, breathing in deeply. Stark was now on the other side of the room, making some more notes. Without looking up he said dismissively. “That’ll be all Private.” Steve blinked a little at the abruptness but relief flooded him as he dressed quickly and bid the scientist a hoarse goodbye, leaving swiftly.

Shakily, the soldier left the building and found a car waiting to take him straight to the hotel. He got in robotically, not listening to the driver saying something and trying not to shift in his seat despite the discomfort. Staring sightlessly out of the window, Steve lost track of time and suddenly he’d arrived. He blindly followed directions to his room and managed to get there and inside without really registering it. Finding the bed he sat down slowly, carefully, wincing a little. After swallowing, the silence of the room closing in on him, he blinked rapidly, laid down on his side still fully-clothed and quietly cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this fic to be firmly non-con because whilst Steve allows himself to be violated, it’s out of ignorance and being manipulated rather than him secretly enjoying or wanting it and any physical pleasure he receives causes him emotional pain. Meanwhile Stark is (mis)using medical procedures and emotional manipulation to sexually abuse him.


End file.
